Sunshine and Chocolate
by spazmoid
Summary: He liked the added warmth, no matter how little, of Gilbert's skin. He surrounded himself in it, tucking his face beneath Gilbert's chin and burrowing his face in the scent of that mint-chocolate cologne the German man liked so much.


Click click tap. Click click tap. That was the sound Romano made as he opened and closed his pens, alternating between that and the less annoying action of tapping it against the rim of his reading glasses. Gilbert sat wordlessly on his bed across the room with a textbook propped on his legs. He would have been actually reading it if Romano was not making so much noise with his own studying.

Finally exasperated, Gilbert closed the book and looked up. "Romano," he said.

Click click tap.

"Romano..."

Click click tap.

"Romano!"

That managed to snatch away the Italian's attention away from his book. He looked up with a curious expression. His Bic still was in his hand touching his glasses lightly. "What?" he asked his brows furrowing a bit. He was so close to being finished with his blasted book assignment for his stupid English perquisite. He did not appreciate Gilbert interrupting his concentration.

"Can you stop with the pen?"

"The pen..." Romano's expression had went from slightly irritated and curious to confused and blank. His pen tapping was out of habit, so he no longer was aware when he did it. He hardly even noticed how even while he was talking he was still clicking the pen against the desk. Click, click, click!

Gilbert felt a slight pang in his head from a growing headache. He rubbed at his temples. "The pen," he said pointing at it. "Can you stop clicking it? I cannot concentrate."

"Poor baby," Romano replied boredly and indifferently although he did stop clicking the pen. He returnt back to his work, but now it was official - his concentration was broken. He closed his textbook softly and stole a look at Gilbert who was still sitting across the room.

Unlike Romano, Gilbert was fully focused on his work. Every few minutes, he would use a yellow highlighter to mark a passage or something. His head was bent over, white blond fringe obscuring part of his face. He was so fixtured on it he did not even notice that Romano had stood up and walked over to him until a head fell on his shoulder.

"I'm bored," Romano stated in reply to the inquisitive look he received.

Gilbert smiled slightly. "Then go home instead always coming over here to study."

Romano made a face as if he was considering it. "No," he said after a few minutes. "Don't think so. Think I'll stay here, and just bother you for the rest of the day."

"Well, don't get bored to death," Gilbert said returning to his book. He had ten to eleven more minutes of reading to do, and wanted to hurry up and finish with it. Maybe then, he and his boyfriend could go out and do something fun. It was better than being cooped inside studying like they usually did. Perhaps just a movie or walking. He should probably ask Romano if he wanted to do anything. "Hey Romano, do-?" He stopped when he looked down.

Romano's eyes were closed, dark chestnut hair crumpled between Gilbert's shoulder in its typical mussed way. His breathing had slowed to subtle, soft breaths, and his glasses were sliding down his nose.

Another one of those signaturing smirking smiles toyed with Gilbert's lips. He brushed back some of Romano's bangs from his face, only disturbing the Italian ever-so-slightly. (A stir before snuggling in close once more.) "Too much studying huh?" he asked putting down his book. He shifted as lightly as he could, not wanting to wake Romano from his sleep. Neithre of them had been getting too much lately. Gilbert sometimes thought all the teachers sat around and just plotted ways to make their students as mentally and physically exhausted as possible.

Gilbert moved some more, this time sliding Romano from his shoulder gently. Now Romano's mussed hair was spread out on Gilbert's pillow rather than on him. He stood up with a yawn and strode across the room to turn off the lights. Romano had the right idea. Maybe it was time they called it a night. There was always tomorrow if they really wanted to do something.

Shadows covered the room as he flipped the switch. Now only the bedside lamp illuminated a small, yellow light across the bed and dresser. Romano was still sleeping quietly. He had turnt to face the wall, his dark messy hair reflecting the golden light to give it a brighter tint. He only stirred a bit when Gilbert sat back down on the bed. His turnt over with a grumble and looked at Gilbert in an obviously out of it manner. "Don't move too much," he mumbled, but the words jumbled together when he said them. He was lucky Gilbert could even understand him.

A small smile. "In Ordnung Sonnenschein," he said, and moved a bit more to get situated beneath the coverlets. He turnt toward Romano, and smiled a bit more. Romano still looked like he was falling alseep, eyes drooping heavily. He did not even call Gilbert on that annoying petname the albino always insisted on him having. He just nodded and scooted closer.

He liked the added warmth (no matter how little) of Gilbert's skin. He surrounded himself in it, tucking his face beneath Gilbert's chin and burrowing his face in the scent of that mint-chocolate cologne the German man liked so much. His legs wound with Gilbert's to tug him as close as possible, Gilbert assisting him by tugging him closer with his arms.

When Romano finally stops fidgeting and gets comfortable, Gilbert places a light kiss on the top of his hair. That is how they fell asleep, twisted so tightly with each other that if a certain pair of younger brothers opened the door they would have thought the mound was one person. (And if they did not, well, they would not say anything about it the next morning anyway.)


End file.
